Seasonal Sensations
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nature Spirits AU - Nico is a Winter Spirit and Percy a Summer Spirit. One can't live through the other's season. The only time a year when they can be together is when their seasons fade into each other - during spring and autumn. All winter, they were anticipating spring to return. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Seasonal Sensations || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Seasonal Sensations – Percico Positivity Project Day X

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; supernatural AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, fluff, cuteness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: For the _Percico Positivity Project_ – so there's not just Percico but also some Nicercy in this. ;) This is for today's fill – _Seasons_.

Nico is a winter spirit, bringing the cold and death to nature. Percy is a summer spirit, waking up plants and bringing warmth and joy into the world. Twice a year, they meet. Twice a year, they love.

 **Seasonal Sensations**

 _Percico Positivity Project Day X_

Once long, long ago, Mother Nature and Father Time sent their children out into the world. Spirits of nature – nymphs of all kinds and seasonal spirits to tell time by nature. There are two kinds of seasonal spirits – those who bring summer and those who bring winter. Twice a year, as their seasons overlap, they meet and thus create spring and autumn. Winter and summer were meant to fall in love with each other – two sides of the same coin, giving birth to spring and autumn and completing the circle of the year together. The perfect harmony of nature.

Nico was a winter spirit, a bringer of snow, cold and death. Together with his brethren, he would slowly drag the white, fluffy blanket of snow over the world. Bringing the first cold winds and turning the leafs brown to dead crisps, they'd take over from the summer spirits until winter reached its peak. And when winter slowly lost its grip on the world, the summer spirits would come back to take over. With their warmth and light and life, they would draw out the flowers and plants and melt away the snow, until summer reached its peak in lush greenery and sunny, blue skies.

And thus, the circle repeated again and again and again.

Nico's lips only barely curved into a smile as he saw a snowdrop push its head out from beneath the white cold mass. Tilting his head interested, Nico sat down next to it and watched it. Being a winter spirit, he had never actually seen summer at its fullest bloom. The closest he got to that were the beginnings of spring and the beginning of autumn when he'd take over again. It fascinated him though. All this life, this buzzing energy, this colorful happiness – all the shades of green on Earth and blue in the sky. They were his favorite colors; blue and green. Especially mixed together in a swirl. He had first seen that when he had been a very young spirit, rolling down a green hill on a spring day, one of those days where winter would make a sudden return in the middle of spring to bring about a last bound of snow. He had rolled down that hill and seen sky and grass mix into the most fascinating color. A color he had only ever seen again once, in the eyes of a very spectacular summer spirit. A cheeky creature that captured the essence of summer better than any other summer spirit Nico had ever encountered. He was so full of life and joy and energy, colorful in nature and looks, with sun-kissed skin and those impressive eyes.

"Stop staring at the snowdrop. It's gonna get performance issues from the pressure."

Blinking slowly, Nico looked up into the cheekily grinning face of the very spirit he had just been fantasizing about. Percy was hovering right in front of Nico, head tilted to mirror Nico.

"Percy. I was just thinking about you", stated Nico pleased.

"Oh. Because I'm a fragile, frail little flower?", cooed Percy and batted his eyelashes before faking to swoon. "Gosh, you know how to sweep a spirit off his feet, mister."

Nico rolled his eyes at Percy's attitude as he got up. "Charming as ever. Oh how I missed you."

"Of course you did", hummed Percy pleased and slowly wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, floating a little closer, the grin on his lips growing. "Admit it, you were all cold and miserable and lonely and thinking about me every single night, right?"

"You have no idea", whispered Nico, words dripping with so much sincerity that Percy paused.

"I think I do", admitted Percy softly, tilting his head and leaning in some more. "Summer vacation was really boring without you. Kept rewatching _Rise of the Guardians_ and thinking about you."

"Jack Frost and I look nothing alike", grunted Nico offended.

Further protests were caught by Percy's lips as they kissed. The snow picked up again with Nico's emotions as the winter spirit laid his arms possessively around Nico's waist. Nico's pitch-black clothes with the fine silvery-white ice-patterns at the rims contracted with the bluish-green of Percy's clothes with the cute small forget-me-nots ranking along the sleeves and collar.

"You're right. You're way hotter", whispered Percy against Nico's lips.

"Now that's what I like to hear", laughed Nico amused, hands slipping from Percy's waist down to grope the summer spirit's butt. "You got a lot to do today, or are you... free for the taking?"

Percy rolled his eyes, cheeks dark red. "Naughty winter spirit. I _am_ busy. I'm meeting up with Grover and Juniper in France in... oh crap. Ten minutes. Gotta dash. Meet you in... Austria?"

"I will be waiting for you at the house we were at last year", whispered Nico, swatting Percy's rump as the summer spirit dashed off. "Greet Grover and Juniper from me!"

Watching the cute summer spirit flying off, Nico made his own way to Austria. There were some mountains due for a little snow-storm. Anything to pass the time until he'd be united with his summer spirit. Percy had fascinated him that very first time Nico had encountered him. It had been an early spring, Nico had been in the middle of a snowball fight with his siblings as all of a sudden, quite literally so, a summer spirit came crashing right into him. It was love at first crash-landing.

/break\

"Hey there, sleepy-head. Not interested in all the taking anymore, huh?"

Nico blinked sluggishly. After causing a couple snow-storms and a blizzard, he had gone to the empty vacation house he had been staying at this winter. They usually did that; finding some vacation residence that was unused and spending the time they had together there. Nico had taken one of the books from the shelf and started reading it in front of the fireplace, but then he must have fallen asleep. After blinking another couple of times, Nico noticed the heavy weight on his chest. After another moment, a cute and exhausted face came into focus, peeking up at him.

"You found me asleep and you thought 'hey, that looks like a comfy pillow!'?", inquired Nico.

"Basically, yeah", nodded Percy, snuggling up to Nico. "I'm beat. First day of spring is always the most exhausting one, really. You... okay if we delay the... taking to like... tomorrow...?"

Nico snorted, laying his arms around Percy's waist and resting his hands on Percy's lower back. "I am perfectly fine just holding you and enjoying your warmth. Nature knows I missed you."

Percy rubbed his nose along Nico's collarbone and hummed softly in agreement. "Me too. I mean, vacation was nice to recharge and all – you gotta love Hawaii, well not _you_ -you since winter spirits can't go to hot places, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I just... I pretty often thought 'Man, I'd like to show this to Nico!', or 'Nico would like this' and my bed was just so warm without you."

"Sap", muttered Nico teasingly, nose buried in Percy's hair to hide the gigantic grin on his face.

"...So you didn't... think of me...?", asked Percy, voice soft and a little unsure.

"Oh, shush it, self-doubt doesn't suit you", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "You know _exactly_ that you torment my every waking thought. And filled my nights with quite the torturous dirty dreams. The blue-balls I got from you were not caused by frostbite."

Percy smiled pleased and delighted as he looked up at Nico. "So... My schedule is pretty full tomorrow, but I bugged Annabeth into taking over London for me, which means I'd get off earlier and maybe... If you're not too busy, we could meet up here again?"

"I have a bit of business in Moscow, but I'd be overjoyed", smirked Nico.

"You? Overjoyed?", snickered Percy teasingly, peppering Nico's lips with kisses. "I love you."

Nico blinked a couple of times, taken aback by how easy those words slipped past Percy's lips and yet how utterly true and warm they sounded. "I... love you too, mia giornata estiva." [trans: _My summer day_ ]

"Cheesy", giggled Percy, sounding very pleased. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah. You love me for that, sunshine", smirked Nico.

"Utterly", whispered Percy, kissing Nico. "Nap?"

"Nap away. I'll be here", promised Nico softly.

/break\

Percy shuddered pleased at the teasing touch of freezing fingers. He knew they were most likely leaving ice-patterns on his shirt, but he didn't quite care. He liked the cold. As a summer spirit, he never _really_ got to experience the cold, he only knew warmth. Everything was always so warm. Nico wasn't. He was cool, calming in a way. Percy loved that about his winter spirit. Well, Percy loved a lot about his winter spirit. The dry, dark, sarcastic humor, the high cheekbones, that strangely Italian-sounding accent, the adorable curls, those bottomless dark eyes, his amusing obsession with the Greek mythological culture especially though also with a variety of human comics and such. Percy loved the silence too. He himself tended to fill it with pointless rambling and noise, but Nico was so... deeply calm, so very different from Percy, and it somehow grounded Percy. Falling into Nico's arms after a hard day of work getting spring kick-started was a blessing.

"Are you purposely trying to wake me up, or did you develop some kind of nervous tick during winter?", asked Percy as he yawned widely and looked up at his winter spirit.

"I just want to touch you", hummed Nico honestly. "Good morning to you too."

"Well, now that you woke me up early... we could make this a _real_ good morning", suggested Percy with a bit of a teasing leer, grinding their groins together. "What do you say, frosty?"

"I'd say that any morning I get to wake up with you in my arms is a perfect morning", said Nico.

"Urgh. You're gonna kill me with cheesy sappiness one day", groaned Percy with a broad grin.

Nico smirked as he leaned down and kissed the top of Percy's head. "What can I say? I love my little summer breeze of a mate. He's gorgeous and funny and quirky and adorable..."

Percy sighed contently and sat up. "You're awful, snowflake. Really. You kill me."

Grasping Percy's hips, Nico easily rolled them over and pinned his summer spirit underneath him. Out of the corner of his eyes did Nico see how the long dead flowers in the pots at the windowsill started turning green again at the mere proximity of a summer spirit. Nico slowly ran his hand over Percy's chest, down to the rim of his shirt, leaving five trails of frost behind. Percy grasped his wrist and lifted it up to kiss his finger-tips. Nico watched curiously.

"I missed your touch", whispered Percy with yearning in his voice.

Nico sneaked his other hand beneath Percy's shirt, tracing his sixpack. "I missed your warm skin."

Percy groaned under his touch, arching his back. "S—So... chilly. So _good_."

"How about we get rid of the bothersome clothes and you get all the touching and I get all the skin?", suggested Nico with a smirk. "Nature, you are more beautiful than I remember..."

"I spent all winter bathing in the sun and swimming", grinned Percy as he stripped down.

Nico made a deep rumbling sound as he looked at the way Percy flexed his muscles. "I approve."

Percy snorted as he laid especially provocatively down on the couch. "Thought so. Your turn, frosty. Show me just how well working all winter worked your body."

Snorting amused, Nico slowly pulled his shirt over his head, enjoying the content and hungry sound that Percy made at the show. The shock of a warm tongue on his stomach startled him a little. Once the shirt was out of the way, he got to see Percy, attached to his sixpack, kissing and sucking and humming greedily. Nimble fingers opened Nico's pants and pulled them down and out of the way too, until his cock sprang forth, half hard from the mere image of Percy licking and kissing him.

"Mh... You have any idea how many Popsicles I sucked this winter, thinking about _this_?", whispered Percy hungrily, trailing kisses from Nico's sixpack down to his cock.

"Only the sweet, artificial Popsicles, I'd hope", grunted Nico possessively.

Percy looked up at Nico just to roll his eyes pointedly. "No. I fucked two dozen ocean nymphs, a tentacle monster and three mermen. You're an _idiot_. No idea why I chose you as my mate."

"Because", whispered Nico, fingers caressing Percy's hair just to grasp it and tilt Percy's head up some, making Percy wince and moan at nearly the same time. "You love it."

"Guilty", grinned Percy, licking his lips in slow motion. "Now, you wanna try manhandling me some more, or do you want me to suck your cock, snowflake?"

Sighing in defeat, Nico let go of Percy's hair and instead leaned back against the couch. "Enjoy."

Smirking wickedly, Percy grasped Nico's hips and dove right in, licking broad, greedy straps along Nico's cock, circling the head with his tongue and nibbling teasingly along the thick vein. All too soon, Nico was a moaning mess, holding onto the couch's backrest for support. He had really missed his summer spirit's cunning tongue. Temperature in the room sank and soft snowflakes started falling the closer Nico got to his relief. Percy giggled around Nico's cock as a snowflake fell onto his nose, the giggling sending pleasant vibrations through Nico.

"F—Fuck", cursed Nico, leaning even more against the couch. "One day, you're gonna melt me."

Percy hummed pleased by that idea, taking more of Nico's cock in, before suddenly letting go. The winter spirit stared down at his mate in utter confusion and displeasure, the soft snow-fall around them picking up and turning into a little indoors snowstorm. Percy shuddered at the cold, nipples hardening as he turned to glare at his winter spirit rather pointedly.

"If you're trying to freeze me, you're half-way there", grunted Percy with a shudder.

"If you're trying to blue-ball me, you've reached your destination", huffed Nico sarcastically.

Percy grinned wickedly as he leaned up to lick along Nico's earlobe. "And here I thought you'd want to finish up in a... different hole than my mouth. But if that's enough for yo-"

Percy yelped and laughed loudly as he was pinned down onto the couch by a very determined looking Nico. He just loved riling his winter spirit up some. The cold hands were back on his body, grasping Percy's thighs tightly and parting them so Nico had room between them.

"You're such a tease", complained Nico, kissing Percy deeply.

"You know you love it", whispered Percy against his lover's lips.

"You have no idea how much", agreed Nico, one hand wandering between Percy's legs.

Percy groaned pleased as two cold, snow-wet fingers slid into him, wiggling their way deeper into him. He always melted under Nico's touch and the three months apart always made him long for it even more. It always made their first time together again even more exciting.

"E—Enough of that", groaned Percy, fingers digging deep into Nico's upper arms.

"Sure about that? It's been three months", argued Nico concerned. "Don't want to hurt you."

"Well, maybe earlier, when I was in France, I may have enjoyed my break a little with an... icicle?", offered Percy with a faint blush. "I am... always thrilled when I find one of those. They come the closest to getting fucked by you, snowflake. And seeing you earlier just... really made me eager, so I figured blowing off some steam beforehand would make us... have more fun."

"Naughty little summer spirit", growled Nico, voice dark with lust.

"We both know you love me and my mischievous mind", declared Percy and spread his legs more.

Nico hummed in agreement and removed his fingers before he adjusted himself to position his cock at the eager, warm hole. It was the only time Nico ever truly felt warm, when he was inside his summer spirit. He slowly eased his way in, groaning in unbound pleasure as more and more of that heat embraced him. Percy's hands had wandered from Nico's arms to his shoulders, nails scratching Nico's skin as though Percy was trying to pull him closer. The winter spirit obliged, leaning in as close as possible, holding onto Percy as he started thrusting in a well-paced manner.

"I missed you so much", whispered Nico punctuating every word with a kiss somewhere between Percy's lips and his chest. "I missed you so very much. Winter was far too long."

"Oh yes, winter _is_ long", groaned Percy. "A—And hard."

Nico blinked in slow motion and looked down at Percy pointedly. "...I can't believe I even missed you stupid, dumb puns. Man, you really have me wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

"I'd rather have your fingers wrapped around me", pointed Percy out.

Snorting amused, Nico obliged and curled one hand around Percy's hard cock, slowly pumping it until Percy sighed in heavenly relief and arched his back. What Nico said, he had really meant though. Winter was too long – yes, he loved his sisters and friends and he loved being busy with work, but it was lonely and Nico felt himself longing for Percy every single day.

"Brace yourself", grunted Nico with a playful grin. "Winter's coming."

Percy snorted and started laughing so loud that it echoed in the room, until his laughter was drowned out by his own moans at being filled by the unnaturally cold cum of the winter spirit. The snow picked up into a proper storm at Nico's orgasm, a thin sheet of snow covering everything at this point, though the plants in the pots close by had all started growing to such a ridiculous extend that a rank was literally curling around Percy's wrist by the time Percy came all over their stomachs. Nico hissed a little as the warm fluid sprayed his body. The rank around Percy's wrist started blossoming while Percy slowly came down from his orgasm, panting hard.

"T—That... was... I missed this so much", groaned Percy, completely boneless beneath Nico.

"Agreed", grunted Nico, slowly pulling out of Percy and collapsing next to him.

He ran his fingers through the cum-puddle and licked them slowly. Percy made a curious noise as he watched the motion before he snuggled up to Nico, watchful of the flower on his hand. He twisted his wrist to nudge the flower, allowing its ranks to curl further.

"I swear, if I wake up with a flower-crown, I am so going to spank you", warned Nico pointedly.

Percy laughed, reaching one hand out to scoop up a hand-full of snow and throwing it at Nico's face. "Wimp. Besides, I think a flower-crown would totally suit you."

"I'm gonna turn you into a snowman", threatened Nico with a deadpan.

"So...", drawled Percy to change the topic, watching the flower unfold its petals. "How's the family? Did you manage to get along with Bianca, or was she 'mercilessly teasing' you again?"

"Mostly that", muttered Nico annoyed. "All the time. About you, mostly."

Percy remained silent for a long moment as he ran his fingers over Nico's torso. "Your mom said she'd be delighted to host a family dinner somewhere in the first spring week, told me to speak to you about it. My dad was all on board with it and so were my brothers. I... gotta check on mom tomorrow, so... not sure when I'll get to see you then, frosty..."

"That's fine. I wanted to hang out with Will too, see how he's doing", answered Nico with a shrug. "But yeah, big family dinner sounds amazing, mia giornata estiva."

The summer spirit sighed at that, curling together some more on top of Nico. Spring and autumn were their favorite seasons, because in that time, they could be together with the one they loved.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
